Nightmares
by Kamis Chibi Tenshi
Summary: EDITED What do you do when you and someone else have the same dream. And you want to run away but the other acts it out. It becomes a nightmare. KagxSess. Oneshot


Hi again I had a ton of mistakes in here so i did it over and added some more to it. As always I'm no good with commas and things so you won't find a lot of those here

I do not own Inuyasha and friends, but I wish that Sesshomaru owned me.

In this story Sesshomaru has two arms. Its has cannon settings but is AU.

This story has death and a rape scene. I won't tell you when the death happens but a line will tell you when the rape happens. So read that part or not.

O

o

o

o

**Nightmares**

o

o

o

o

' This is not happening ' She thought as she ran back to the well.

' This has to be another dream ' She thought again.

As Kagome ran she thought back to what she just saw. It was familiar for she saw that same scene in her nightmares every night for the past 3 weeks.

_It was quiet she was wondering were her friends were. As she got closer to Keades village the more she felt that something was wrong. _

_As she got closer she saw her friends on the ground and cried out. " Sango, Shippo, Miroku , Inuyasha, get up what happened? "_

_But they did not move. As she got to them she saw that they were dead._

" _Who could have done this " She cried out._

_As she looked at her friends she felt a demonic presents behind her .Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru and gasped. His once golden eyes were red, filled with hate and something else that she could not describe. As she turn to face him she wonder what could have happened to make him hurt her friends like this. As she looked into his eyes again Kagome saw what that something else was, that something that she could not describe earlier, It was lust._

_' This can't be right ' She thought._

' Sesshomaru can't be looking at me with lust in his eyes. He hate humans he can't want me '

_As she started to edged around him that is when he stepped towards her and growled. When she heard him growl she turned her back on him and ran. She was able to get away from him and get to the well. But as she put her legs over the lip of the well and was about to jump in. That is when she felt strong arms grab her waist and pulled her back. When she screamed he put his hand over her mouth. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to his chest changed into his ball of light and orb to his castle. When they got to his home he ordered his servants not to disturb him. He then took her to his room. Once in there he let her go . He looked at her for a second and turn back to the doors and lock them. As he was doing that Kagome looked about her for a way to escape. When she did not see one she looked back to Sesshomaru and saw him facing her._

" _mine " Was all he said. _

_When he said that she tried to run to a window but he caught her by her hair, turned her around, and clawed off all her clothing. When she was naked he threw her on the futon._

And that is when she always woke up.

' This is not a nightmare ' She thought as she ran to the well.

' This is all to real to be a dream ' She thought again.

When the well came in sight she felt relief. As she put her legs over the lip of the well and was about to jump in that is she felt strong arms grab her waist and pulled her back. She screamed and thought.

' Oh god . This is what happened in my nightmare '

He then put his hand on her mouth.

' Oh god will the rest of my dream happen too ' She thought as she started to cry.

Sesshomaru then changed into his ball of light and orb to his castle. When they were in his room she saw that it was the same room from her nightmares.

' This can't be happening why me? ' She thought as she turned to face him.

Sesshomaru said the one thing that sent fear racing up and down her spine.

" Mine "

As Kagome turned to run like in her dream he caught her by her hair, turned her to face him, and tore her clothing off. When she was naked he threw her on the futon. She started to cry again and told herself to wake up. When he got on top of her and she saw that he was naked. He then held her down on the futon. That is when she realized that this is not a dream and started to cry even harder. When she looked into his eyes they were still red and the hatred was gone but the lust was still there. She begged him not to do what he was going to do. But Sesshomaru paid her no mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and put them over her head. He then looked into her eyes, spread her legs open with his legs and thrust into her body. She screamed out in pain and cried even more harder than she did before. She screamed for him to stop but he just kept pounding into her. She wanted to use her powers on him but couldn't for she secretively loved him. Although he was killing her right now the thought of his death will surely kill her later. When the pain got to much for her she past out. Even though Kagome past out Sesshomaru did not notice. He just kept pounding into her and saying mine over and over again. When he reached his climax he poured his seed into her then bit her on the neck. He then collapsed on top of Kagome and past out too.

* * *

When Sesshomaru came to the blood lust was gone. He then realized what just happen. It all came flooding back to him. It all started because he was fighting a dragon demon from the continent. He was tired from a earlier fight and was resting when the dragon came up to him and tried to take Tokijin from him. When he saw that he was going to lose he went into a blood lust. When he saw that he won the blood lust became even stronger. He walked off to let the blood lust wane and thought to himself that it was a good thing that Rin and Jaken were back at his castle or he may have hurt them. But when he saw his stupid half brother and his friends in the same place as in his dreams that he was having. Sesshomaru couldn't control his blood lust so he killed Inuyasha and his friends just like he did in his dreams. Then when he saw Kagome running to her friends he had to take her. To him it was like he was in his body watching everything and could not stop his inner demon from taking over. As he looked down at her broken body. All he could do was pick her up and hold her. Sesshomaru took Kagome to his hot springs off his bed chambers. When he got there he laid her gently in the cool spring and proceeded to clean her . When he saw all the cuts and bruises on her body that he had caused. He wanted to kill himself and destroy all things around him.

" How could I do this to the woman that I have had strong feelings for so long " He said.

When he was done bathing her he dried her off. He put on her a beautiful silver kimono with magenta flowers on the cuffs and hem with golden flowers scattered all over. Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the futon and laid down beside her and held her close to him.

When Kagome came to she thought that she was home because of the soft bed under her. She wonder why her body felt so sore. When she opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru that is when it all came flooding back to her . Her friends dead, Sesshomaru, and the rape. When Sesshomaru saw the look of fear and horror in her eyes he went to comfort her. But when she saw him come closer to her she started to scream and cry in fright. When he saw that he backed away and a look of sadness came into his eyes. As he was backing away Kagome jumped out of the futon thinking that he was going to come back after her. But when she did not see him move after her. She looked back at him and saw that the redness in his eyes were gone. And that he looked like a broken man.

" Sesshomaru why? " She cried softly.

He then told her about the demons he killed. And that he went in to a strong blood lust. But when he saw Inuyasha and her friends his inner demon took over. And killed then like he saw in his dreams for weeks. He broke off when he heard her gasped.

" Dreams, you saw all of this in your dreams? How long have you been having this dream? " She asked

" For three weeks now " He said.

" Why? how can we both have the same dreams? " She cried.

" You had the same dream? " He asked.

" Yes but it's been more of a nightmare " She cried softly.

" I am sorry that you got hurt. But why did you not use your powers to stop me? " He asked and saw her blush.

" Well I...um...I you see...I... well... I...I just couldn't. I... couldn't because I didn't want to hurt you or kill you " Kagome said softly.

" Why did you not want to hurt me? " He asked

" Well you see the thing is that I...that I love you Sesshomaru " She said and looked down.

He came to her and put his hand under her chin. He made her look up at him when she did she gasped at what she saw in his eyes.

" I also have something to tell you I love you too " He said.

' Can I believe him I have to for he has love in his eyes ' Kagome thought.

" Do you really love me Sesshomaru? A human? " She asked

He pulled her closer and said " Yes koi I really do love you. I have felt something from the moment you shot your arrow at me and broke part of my armor "

Sesshomaru then kissed her on the lips very softly. When he was done he pulled away and saw that she was breathless.

" I know that I have hurt you but I love you, can you forgive me? " He asked

" Yes Sesshomaru I love you and I forgive you " She said

" Will you be my mate and the Lady of the westen lands? " He asked

" Yes I'll be your mate and lady " She said

He gave her one last kiss picked her up and orb to were he left Inuyasha and her friends. When they got to them Sesshomaru took out Tensagai and saw the underlings of the dead trying to take their souls. He took Tensagai and cut down the underlings. They then saw that they were ok . Kagome rushed over to them and waited till they got up. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru and remember what happened to them took out his sword and went to kill Sesshomaru. Kagome saw him rushing at Sesshomaru, sat him and told them all what happened. The group sat back down at what they just heard and looked at each other. Inuyasha hearing what happened to Kagome ran and waved his sword at Sesshomaru but when he saw the love that they had for each other he stop. Inuyasha put his sword away, went up to Sesshomaru and told him that if he hurts her he will come after him and kill him. Sango and Miroku went up to Kagome hugged her and wish her luck and said that they love her and that she will be in their hearts.

Shippo ran up to Kagome and hugged her and said. " Mama don't leave me "

Kagome turn to Sesshomaru and told him. " I can not leave him, he's like a son to me. If you love me you will let him come with us "

" He can come. He will be a good friend and brother to Rin " He told her. He looked back at her friends and said. " We will be back in one weeks time to continue to hunt down Naraku "

He pulled Kagome and Shippo to him and changed into ball of light and orb to their.

Later that night as they were in their room.

" Koi I have something to tell you and I don't know if you will like this but you are going to have my pup soon " He said.

" That okay because I love you and I'll love this child and any child that we have " She said

They went to bed and he made her cry out in ecstasy all night till morning.

O

o

o

o

The End

o

o

o

o

Please review KAMI'S .


End file.
